


Something About You And I

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Shibari, Smut, he also needs to fuck you until you cant see straight, vaginal fingering for like a second i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Weekend getaway with Poe ❤️
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 17





	Something About You And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/gifts).



"Happy Birthday, my love." Poe whispered in your ear. His curls brushing against the bare skin on your back; Poe's arm kept you flush against his chest. Sunlight spread across the baronial, well-appointed room as your eyes fluttered open when you felt Poe place delicate, wet kisses along the tender skin of your shoulder. He caressed the supple flesh on your hips as you arched your back to his touch, making him groan.

"Thank you." You nudged him to move. "We have to get up." The warmth radiating from him making it almost impossible to leave his embrace.

"Five more minutes." Poe tightened his hold on you before murmuring. "Then we go."

A few stolen kisses and lingering touches later, you finally managed to get out of bed, wrap yourself in a plush robe, and walk outside to the balcony. The lake glimmered in the morning light; various deep hues of blue rolled over in waves crashing on the shore. It was comforting and tranquil as the cool air brushed against your skin. The Naboo Lake country skyline painted onto the deep blue hue of the water, surrounded by a never-ending line of trees.

Poe wrapped his arms from behind you, pulling you closer. You immediately noticed him get lost in thought, seemingly drowning in his own mind like he did so often when something was weighing heavy on him. Quickly shifting in his arms, you enclosed your hands around his neck, bringing his attention back to you.

"Hey. You still thinking about what happened?" Agonizing flashbacks remained in Poe's mind after losing another one of the resistance's most trusted operatives on his last mission.

"Maybe if I-" Poe began before you cut him off by pressing your lips on his. He melted into your touch, allowing himself to be distracted, if only for a moment before you pulled away slightly.

"There's nothing you could've done. And if there was, I'm sure you would've done it. No hesitation." Poe dropped his head, sighing from deep within his chest. You ran your finger through his perfectly coiled curls loosely falling on his face, lifting his gaze and holding your forehead to his. "I may not know much about what happened out there." You put your hand on his chest, right on his heart, under his robe. "But I do know this. I know you. I love you." Poe smiled at you; the simplicity of holding you here being enough to ease this burden. Often times he wondered how all the stars in the galaxy aligned and brought you into his life.

Every moment spent together in Naboo erased all notion of time or distance; not caring about the responsibilities left all those galaxies away. The two of you only focused on one thing, knowing how right it felt to be with one another like this. Everything else blurred by visions of your time spent here. Lounging by the lake, swimming to nearby islands, all drawn together with starlit dinners surrounded by open meadows and breathtaking waterfalls thundering below into the depths of the surrounding lake.

After dinner on your last night, Poe guided you back to your room for a surprise. He walked you over to the bed and placed a blindfold over your eyes, pulling you in and claiming your lips, letting his tongue caress yours as he began to wrap something familiar around you.

Sometime later, Poe tightened the last knot before taking a step back, relishing in his work. The navy dyed rope intertwined, delicately tracing intricate patterns along your skin, tracing around your breasts, splayed across your core, wrapping around your hips, all the way down to your ass. Snugly wound on your cunt, applying just the right amount of pressure on your clit anytime you winced. Your hands were bound tightly in front of you, the rope grinding on your wrists.

Poe walked across the room, removing his pants to mid-thigh before taking a seat and tapping away at his datapad. His cock rested twitching on his lower stomach, pearls of precum coating the tip, making your mouth water at sight. Poe continued taking glances at you every now and then, pausing long enough to stroke himself. He noticed you started to gyrate your hips so the rope would catch your sensitive clit just right, panting as you felt the tension inside of you rise with every passing movement.

"Stop. Come here." His voice echoed in the quiet room, bringing you to still. You moved off of the bed, doing your best to walk over to him. "Turn around." Poe placed his hands on your hips so you could sit on his lap. His cock prodded at your entrance before you sank fully onto him. Poe's jaw clenched when he felt you flutter around his cock, taking all of him in so greedily. The feeling of being filled and stretched becoming quickly overwhelming. He spent the next couple minutes tapping away on his datapad, watching as you tried hard to keep from fucking yourself on his cock. Once he finished his work, Poe lightly tapped your thigh to stand up, walking over to the bed.

"Come here, baby. I want to taste you." He turned to lay flat on his back, beckoning you to straddle his face. His cock red at the tip, laying proudly against him, coated in your slick.

You did your best to adjust yourself over him, carefully seating yourself, caging his face between your legs. Poe hooked his arms around you, massaging the soft flesh on your ass and sides while pulling you down towards him. He began slowly moving some of the rope to the sides, spreading your lips apart to admire the arousal already dripping down your thighs. Poe unhooked one hand from your leg to knead your breast, rolling a nipple in between his fingers, making you writhe above him. Soft whimpers eluded you with every meticulously calculated swipe of his tongue, savoring in the feeling of your delicate, warm walls clenching around him. You leaned forward, placing your hands flat on the bed above his head while his nose pressed profoundly on your clit. You rolled your hips against his nose, the pressure sending shocks through your body. Your frustration grew with the way your hands were tied, wanting nothing more than to tug on those dense curls of his and ride his face harder. Poe dug his fingers harshly into your hips, grounding you to him as he closed his lips around your pulsating clit, hungrily sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck Poe." You cried out, feeling the tightness in your core wound up with every passing moment. It wasn't long before you were falling apart, every fiber of your being convulsing in his arms. Poe continued drinking up everything you were willing to give him until your juices were glazing his face. You carefully slid your legs lower along his body before collapsing on his chest, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He gently ran his fingers through your hair and began to trace lazy circles on your lower back while kissing the crown of your head.

"Now lay down the bed." You whimpered on top of him as Poe rolled you over, holding your bound hands over your head. His fingers lightly skimmed over the swell of your breasts, making you shiver when he pinched your hardened nipple. He slid his hand down to your overstimulated cunt, slipping two fingers inside and removing them quickly.

"God, you're so fucking wet for me. So relaxed. So perfect." His tone making you clench on nothing as Poe lined himself up with your heat and plunged into you in one quick thrust. He released guttural groans every time he drew himself in and out of you, the squelching sound of your arousal reverberating in his ears. Your head slumped back into the soft pillow, eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head when Poe began to set a pace.

He got up on his knees, pushing your legs further apart as he took the thick part of the rope that ran down your stomach in one hand for leverage, pounding deeper into you at an agonizing speed while his other hand worked your aching clit.

"You're tensing up, baby. Are you gonna cum again?" You strived to answer, but the pleasure overtook any chance of forming coherent words. "Fucking answer me. Are you gonna cum?" You managed to nod eagerly, slack-jawed from your orgasm threatening to hit you at any moment. "Do it. Come for me. I wanna feel you. Do it."

Something snapped inside of you. A loud moan rang through the room as you came undone for the second time that night under him. Poe felt you grip his cock as his own orgasm hit, milking his seed as it filled you to the brim. He laid his full weight on you, panting, trying to catch your breaths.

"I can't wait to do that a million more times." You sighed, knowing where the night would take you.


End file.
